Gryffindor's tales
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Recopilación de retos de la Copa de la Casa 14-15. Personajes pertenecientes a Gryffindor. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**UN COMPLETO IDIOTA_  
_**

Harry, Hermione y Ron volvían de la cabaña de Hagrid cuando, pasando cerca del lago, escucharon un sonido muy fuerte en el agua como si hubiesen tirado alguien en ella. También oyeron las risas de Malfoy y sus dos amigotes.

Temiéndose lo peor se acercaron sigilosamente. Se quedaron por detrás de sus tres enemigos los cuales estaban tan concentrados en burlarsede Neville, que no se dieron cuenta que los tenían detras.

Malfoy estaba tirando a Neville en el lago una y otra vez mientras reían como locos. Usaba el hechizo para hacer levitar cosas _( Wingardium Leviosa)._

Los tres compañeros se pusieron rojos de la rabia. Como se atrevían aquellos idiotas a hacerle cosas así a su amigo. Hacía demasiado frío para ese tipo de bromas.

-ESTÁS LOCO MALFOY- gritó Hermione que ya estaba harta- ESTAMOS A MEDIANOS DE ENERO, EL AGUA ESTÁ MUY FRÍA- siguió ella sacando su varita del bolsillo.

Malfoy se giró en el mismo momento qué Hermione lo hechizaba. El rubio quedó totalmente petrificado. Como el chico estaba inmóvil, Neville ,que en ese preciso momento, estaba levitando encima del agua cayó en ella haciendo mucho ruido.

El muchacho no sabía nadar y se estaba ahogando.

Harry se quitó los zapatos y la túnica para lanzarse al agua y salvarle. No escucho lo que sus amigos le estaban diciendo y sin pensárselo se tiró. Tenía que salvar a Neville.

En el mismo instante que su cuerpo tocó el agua, sintió como si mil cuchillos se le clavaran. Estaba heladísima. Nadó rápidamente buscándole. Cuando lo encontró, el pobre chico ya estaba a punto de desmayarse. Le cogió como pudo y dando brazadas salieron del agua.

Una vez fuera, empezaron a temblar de frío. Hermione se acercó a ellos cabreadísima.

-HARRY ERES UN IDIOTA- le gritó- PODÍAS HABERLO SACADO CON MAGIA. ERES UN MAGO NO UN MUGGLE.-continuó- AHORA POR HACERTE EL VALIENTE VAS A TENER UN BUEN CONSTIPADO. Vamos entrad en el castillo e id a cambiaros de ropa antes de que sea peor.

Hermione tenía razón. Con las prisas para salvarle no había pensando en utilizar magia. Era un idiota. Un competo idiota.

Y por culpa de esa idiotez, los dos chicos se pasaron una semana en la enfermería.

**¿review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**MI ÚNICO AMOR**

La copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos llegó a las manos de Harry y desapareció con ella, antes de que el rayo verde salido de la varita de Voldemort le alcanzara. El muchacho, junto al cuerpo inerte de Cedric Digory, su gran amor secreto, llegaron al campo de quidditch, un lugar donde ya no sería atacado por el mago tenebroso. Un lugar donde ya estaba a salvo.

Empezaron a sonar las trompetas pero para él es como si no existieran. Sólo existían Cedric y él, nadie más.

Harry no pudo evitar más las lágrimas y empezó a llorar dejando salir todo el dolor que ahora mismo sentía. Hace apenas unas horas antes, los dos estaban felices a punto de ganar el torneo y ahora se encontraba aquí sintiéndose la persona más desolada del mundo.

Alguien estaba intentando apartarlo y llevárselo pero luchó para que no lo hicieran, no quería separarse de su amor y, preso por el dolor y la rabia, empezó a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

-Yo te amo Cedric. Tú no lo sabías y ya jamás lo sabrás pero así es. Eres la única persona que quiero. Eres mi único amor- gritó llorando encima del cuerpo del chico- y ahora, por mi culpa estas muerto.

**¿review?**

**A/N: Doy las gracias a James Scamander por ser mi beta en la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**._

**EL NUEVO MODELITO DE RON**

— ¡Oh! Te queda muy bien esa ropa muggle, Ron —le comentó George, quien estaba sentado en su cama—. A Harry y a Hermione les encantará tu nuevo modelito.

Ron estaba frente un espejo observándose. Llevaba puesto un jersey de color rosa chillón, una falda alta de tubo negra, unas medias transparentes y unas botas de tacón de aguja. El chico había quedado con sus dos amigos en el mundo muggle, y como no sabía que debía ponerse, le pidió ayuda a George, quien en ese momento se encontraba por la Madriguera; y por supuesto, éste le había ayudado entregándole lo que ahora llevaba puesto.

—¿Estás seguro de que les gustará? —preguntó él, algo inseguro—.Esta ropa es muy rara. No me gusta nada.

—Sí—le contestó su hermano con voz somnolienta—. Vete ya o llegarás tarde a la cita.

Ron se desapareció de la habitación con un sonoro crack en el mismo momento en que su hermano mostraba una maléfica sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se apareció delante de la puerta del bar, dónde sus amigos ya le estaban esperando. Nada más llegar, Ron ya se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, ya que sus dos amigos se habían quedado mudos de asombro durante unos segundos. Luego, tras ese primer instante, se habían echado a reír como locos.

—¡Qué pasa! —bramó Ron frunciendo el ceño —. ¿De qué os estáis riendo?

—Ron, llevas ropa de chica —le comentó Hermione, quien fue la primera que paró de burlarse de él—. ¿Quién te ha dado esa ropa?

El chico adquirió el mismo color que su pelo.

—¡Maldito George! —gritó Ron lanzando fuego por los ojos—.Voy a matarle.

Y tras decir esto, se desapareció de allí.

En el mismo instante en que sus pies tocaron el suelo de la Madriguera se escuchó un chillido agudo. Era su madre, que estaba allí, plantada delante de él.

— Ron, ¡¿qué haces así vestido ?! —exclamó ella abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa.

Ron sonrió maléficamente. Ahora era el momento perfecto para vengarse de su hermano.

— Mamá, tenía que ir al mundo muggle y le pedí ayuda a George, ya que no sabía que ponerme— se señaló a sí mismo— y esto fue lo que me dio.

A Molly le brillaron los ojos de la rabia.

—¡George Weasley, baja ahora mismo a la sala! —bramó, conteniendo muy poco el enfado.

**¿review?**

**A/N: Doy las gracias a KristySR por ser mi beta :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

**EL CLUB DE LOS CAZADORES SIN CABEZA**

Arrugó la carta y la tiró con fuerza en el suelo. Nick casi decapitado estaba harto que Sir Patrick le negará su admisión en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

Se lo había solicitado un montón de veces, pero siempre le decía que no porque, según él, Nick no podía formar parte en su club por el simple hecho de que él aún le colgaba la cabeza por un hilo.

Y por este motivo, el fantasma estaba que echaba fuego con todos los miembros de aquel maldito sitio.

Así que sin mirar de nuevo la arrugada carta en el suelo se fue de allí.


End file.
